Star Wars Resistance: Aphrodisius
by KnightLawn
Summary: Now with the First Order Tam Ryvora looks for a droid partner to help track down the ship called The Colossus. What she finds is more then she barged for. As the BB unit looks different then others she has encountered before. Living limbs including wings and antennae are apart of this units body. Now her focus must be to learn who or what has access to mutate such things or people.
1. Chapter 1

The harsh twin suns of Tatooine beat down on the desert landscape. Tam Ryvora sipped at her water cantina. Putting the cap of the liquid container back on she smirked satisfied at having finally arrived at a town called Mos Eisley. Tierney was right to drop her off only a couple miles south from the town. Tierney dropped her off having taken the shuttle early as to beat the heat. Making sure the landing point was in the middle of nowhere as to not alert others of the First Orders arrival. Tam had to walk the rest of the way as per the ISB agent's instruction. It served her well as by the time she made it to town. The suns had reached their highest point. Both had their missions. Tierney would send out other pilots to look for the fulling station known as The Colossus.

As for Tam, she knew where the ship would most likely be going. Only one of two places came to mind either a water planet. Identical to the place of rest last time on Castilon or the fulling station was out there drifting in space. Trying to look for the one place they could fight the First Order, the Resistance. The Resistance, to put it bluntly, was a bunch of terrorists. According to what Agent Tierny had told her when the two first met. Poe Dameron a Resistance pilot had been causing unprovoked attacks on First Order territories. Eco Terrorists sounds about right for the Resistance. Attack those who try to provide order and safety. So, then you can clean up other systems and take them over to your liking. The galaxy would be in ruins if they won this war.

Tam could only hope the two ideas of where The Colossus may be going. Were enough info for Tierney to direct their allies to stop the wicked ways of the Resistance. She would join her allies soon or at least Tam hoped that would be the case. She needed to find a droid partner her former Co-workers and allies to the Resistance both had astromechs. Adorable little machines that were not only a great company but provided help with flying ships and repairs. If she would bring Yeager and Kaz to justice, a droid would help her track down the enemies of the First Order. Mos Eisley had to have a shop that sold them or even a junkyard to find parts so she could build one.

Tam passed by a mirror in a shop window. Seeing the reflection reminding her she had an attire that may draw the unwanted attention of Resistance sympathizers. Tierney was good at keeping Tam aware of what the resistance could do to her if she were caught and arrested. Spending life in a cell, interrogation, and tortured for information about the First Order. Worst of all being given a death sentence, that is after she received a trial. To which Tierny assured Tam that no one in the trial that supported such terrorist would listen to what she had to say. The whole shuttle ride there Tierny calmly gave her reminders. The last thing she said was specific instructions.

"You won't wear the outfit you wore when I first met you. Here take some of my credits." She held out her hand and gave them to Tam. As she put them in her bag Tierney continued. "Purchase whatever clothes they have so you'll blend in. Do it as soon as you get into town and nothing else. Once that's done gain the mech. Just call us on the com-link when you need to be picked up. Oh, and if you find or hear anything regarding the Resistance report it to me. I'll be there in a heartbeat." Tam suddenly felt the warmth spread through her as she was suddenly pulled in Tiernys arms. "You've been with us for two months now and I am very proud of how strong you've been through all of your academy training. Tamara with the droid and your skills as a pilot. We will find those that used you and have them brought to justice."

Tam was safest with Tierny regarding these conditions. Who knows how many of these sympathizers there could be in this town alone? But this was something she had to do herself. Proving her worth as this woman's protégé. However, Tam felt as though Tierny was like a mother to her. She hoped Tierny had the same feelings twoard her. What was she thinking? The embrace they shared was more than enough evidence of that bond. Tierney was a great person who had saved her from her former boss Yeager and co-worker Kaz. Keeping secrets from her regarding their spy work and conspiring against the First Order. The people she once called father and brother if only in her mind.

They were probably tricking Neeku into going along with the whole thing. Neeku was a capable mechanic that worked on Team Fireball. Alongside her, Kaz, Yeager, and Bucket. Kaz was like her older brother and Neeku was the youngest of them. Making her the middle child in this adoptive family or should she tell her former folks. Then there was her boss astromech R1-j5 named Bucket. Naked old droid and had been over a hundred years old when her boss found him. Bucket was like an old Voorpak. Cute and as smart as can be but was very tired and a bit of a grump. Always ready to help his owner with the worklist of the day. Bucket even helped co-pilot Yeager's main racer.

Then there was Fireball teams' boss Jarek Yeager. Strong, wise, and quiet. Yeager was an inspiration to all of them and was everything you could want out of a father figure. A very disciplined man who kept the crew together even in the early hours that started the day. A great racer able to go toe to toe with his brother famous champion Marcus Speedstar. He had another racer known as the Fireball. If she was able to repair it, the boss said the ship would be hers. Another chance of completing her own goal of becoming a racer. All of that changed when Kazuda Xiono became the newest employee at Yeager Repairs.

Tam angrily kicked at the ground. Before covering her face with her gloved hand. She allowed herself to cry. Stupid Xiono and his work for the Resistance. Her boss having cover for this terrorist putting her, Neeku and everyone on the Colossus in danger. She had lost everything the day she met Tierney. At the same time though. She had everything to gain serving as a pilot for the First Order. Her sense of hope would be restored to her after those two are put away for good.


	2. Chapter 2

It was awhile later that Tam entered a shop having been titled. "Captains clothing and design." On a holo sign. Not the most original name in the world but simple. The inside of the shop was a nice change from the heat outside. Holo pictures were mounted on the walls of the store. A shot of Tatooine's suns setting in the evening with purples and pinks in the sky. The others were pictures of vast canyons and mountains. There were very few folks inside the store. Browsing the selection of fabric and clothing style best suited for this world's climate. This could have been chalked up to the fact that maybe the store had just opened. Though anyone could guess that maybe this wasn't the most popular spot in town.

Who was the captain anyway? An actual name of the store owner themselves or just something fancy-sounding? Studying her surroundings, a twi'lek with a vibrant colored skin tone and purple eyes that complemented. Came bounding from behind a service desk towards Tam. The wide grin on her face. It was as if Tam was the only person who had come in the last decade or so. This woman was dressed in light clothing. A shirt with a robe over it, long pants and some boots. With a small satchel tied to the waste. Appropriate for Tatooine's temperatures none the less. Greeting Tam with a quick grab of the handshake. So fast mind you she thought collapsing to the floor would have been her only option.

"Hi, I'm the captain owner of this establishment." Before Tam could get in a word to this fast-talking woman she added. "What's your name and what can I do for you?"

"Tamara but everyone just calls me Tam," Tam replied keeping up with the same friendly energetic tone. "Also, I'd like just a change in attire something that blends in with a different taste."

"And where are you from miss Tamara?" Captain asked continuing on with another question. Now with curiosity in her eyes as she looked Tam up and down.

This made Tam freeze up for a moment. She hoped that Captain wasn't a Resistance sympathizer and looking to turn her in. Her whole life over in an instant that was if her allies couldn't find or free her in time.

"I'm just someone who was raised moving from one world to the next," Tam said. Forcing herself to stay calm.

Tam turned around to see that as she had spoken the last few words. Captain was looking around at all the sales racks as if she were a customer herself. Hurrying over and grabbing a few items. Returning in front of Tam. Pressing the shirt lightly against Tam's shoulders. Proceeding to do the same thing with the paints. She gave a nod of approval before adding.

"Based on what you've told me I think this style should work out nicely."

Captain folded up the pants and shirt. Scoping them up from the stool beside her. Before zooming off to the register. Tam quickly fallowed removing her bag from her back. Opening it to retrieve a handful of credits as she moved towards the registry. Tams stuff was ringing up as Captain noted her total. Tam handed the credits that were due.

"There's a changing room in the back," Captain replied with a tilt of her head.

Tam gave a smile of thanks and strolled away. Dressing into the new outfit comprising the following. A gray shirt, Green colored jacket, long black pants, gloves, and boots. Last was a headband the same color as the shirt. Folding her pilot clothing and placing it inside her bag. As she came out Captain looked at Tam with a wide smile on her face like one of an excited child.

"Did I make the right choice? I feel I did if I say so myself." Captain put an arm around Tam leading her over to a mirror. Now it was Tam's turn to be impressed. Staring at the front for two seconds before twirling around in a slow spin. "You look wonderful like a princess coming to Tatooine for a fresh start."

"Yeah," Tam said in agreement. Not too dull but not too bright either. Enough to look elegant but not over the top. "Thank you." Tam did another twirl allowing the end of the long coat to flow behind her. So light and airy compared to the somewhat bulky heaver side of the first order uniform. Granted the uniform protected the pilot but still. The outfit now was much more standoffish making her calm and collected.

"Something about this new look is incomplete to me." Captain said appearing to be in deep thought. "Now I've got it." She said as she headed to over one shelf behind the counter. Removing a soft-looking cloth from it and coming back. Captain made a circular motion with her hand. Tam turned facing the mirror before her once more. "There we go the finishing touch this style needed." A beautiful turquoise colored scarf was placed around her neck and draped around her shoulders. "Just a little more color to balance out the darker ones. This new demeanor is stunning."

"Um… I" Tam began. She had no more credits to pay for the scarf. Before Tam was able to finish Captain replied.

"No charge to you for the scarf." With a wave of her hand, she added "It complements you so well dear. My brother is a pilot or at least was." Sadness was in her voice.

Tam turned to Captain seeing her head hung low. "He disappeared some years ago on a mission." The next words were said so softly that Tam barely heard them. "It was too bad the information was classified. If my family had been told more, we may have saved him." She let out sad laughter so suddenly that Tam jumped. The few other shoppers that had been here when she entered now gone. Only Tam hearing this story and Captain to tell it. "It's why I thrive on making sure folks appear there best. My brother looked his best the last time my family saw him. You in that pilot gear made me think of him. His work for the Rebellion is a symbol of hope for our family." Her expression darkened now at what she said next. "So, what's an enemy of the Resistance doing all the way out here?"


	3. Chapter 3

Tam took a quick side step towards her bag laying on the ground. If she could just get to her blaster. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Tam's headshot upward at Captain's voice. Quick speaking but still in that same dark tone. Captain had pulled her blaster out so fast pointing it directly at her. So that's why she wears the satchel. She noticed the flap of it coming down almost as if in slow motion. "Step away from the bag." Captain said with a motion of the barrel. She did as she was told with a grit of her teeth so close. "I'm not going to hurt you. This blaster is set to heavy stun." With a shake of her head, she added. "Killing others is not my style unless it's a real last resort."

Tam felt her shoulders tense but that could have been just the chill air in the shop. She doubted this was the case though. "You expect me to believe that a Resistance supporter has any mercy? I hear Resistance kill First Order operatives without mercy and even if they're kept alive other bad things happen to them." Saying her words without so much as a pause. Tam saw Captain take one step back. Unable to tell if it was out of intimidation or surprise at her words. She got her answer moments later than Captain's mouth opened with surprise. Followed by a smirk of a response.

"Your friends at your training academy tell you that? You, poor child the First Order say whatever they want." Captains eyes squinted a little as she leaned in. "To get what they want." She let out a deep sigh and continued. "Food, weapons, fuel and other supplies are always stolen by members of the empires successors. Now that Tam thought about it, she and her fellow pilots had eaten well every day. That didn't mean much though as they just bought what they needed from planets near their bases. It had to be the case. Tam was sure they did regular checks and if they were running low on anything. A few officers were sent out to make a purchase on credits they were given.

"It wasn't members of the TIE Pilot Corps that told me this," Tam said angrily. How much should she be telling this woman? What if she reported it to other Resistance members? None of that mattered because Tam had allies too. Captain would be given a trial and then put away for good before she could tell anyone anything. Now she struck a nerve with how negatively her talk was of the organization that saved Tam. They had done so much for her in the past couple of months. She would not let Tierny down regardless of the blaster still in her face. "It was the person who saved me from my Co-workers. They were crazy my older brother and my father. At least that's what I used to think of them at one point." Tam was now on the verge of tears blinking several times just to hold them back.

"Judging by how you say you used to think of your former Co-workers. Confused and unsure of yourself when I introduced myself to you." Captain kept the blaster raised but took one step backward. "You're not a bad person nor are you manipulative. However, someone from the Order has done so to you, I fear."

"How do you know I won't draw my blaster or call for reinforcements?" Tam asked. Taking a quick glance at her stuff.

"Because the real bad ones never take their helmets off and they're always willing to question others. Not letting someone questions them in return." Now Captain spoke in a concentrated manner. With a look that she was studying Tam and remaining careful all the same. "You seemed relaxed other than the one nerve I struck. That you are very sad. Those within never show emotion and are very withdrawn on the matter bucket heads or no." Captain turned her head examining one side of the store to the other. Then slowly lowered her blaster before putting it away in her satchel. Keeping her eyes on Tam as she did so.

"I had used the same tone you did when we first spoke," Tam said looking away for a moment to think. "How did you know who I am just from emotion alone I'm not dangerous?"

"Emotions and tone say one thing when speaking to someone." Captain said with a nod. "However, it was the fact that you answered all my questions. Remember what I just told you. Personal of the Order are always willing to question others."

"Yeah, what of it?"

"You would have brushed what I asked you right off. With responses like that's none of your concern. Making me give answers to all of your questions but none to mine." Captain lightly cupped Tam's chin as she took a step forward. "Most important of all it was your eyes. You allowed me to see the look of confusion when we met. "Your someone who seeks purpose within the Order. Am I correct on that?" Captain allowed her hand drops to her side now.

"I just want to be a pilot that's all," Tam said feeling a little aggravated now.

"So, you are here in regard to more training?" Captain pressed on.

"Nope," Tam replied smugly. "I'm here looking for a droid partner."

"How strange why not just use the ones provided to you by the organization? They allow you to have access to use their droids do they not?"

"They provide mechs there but maybe I just want to feel different from the rest."

"What is it you intended to do with this droid when you have it?"

"Bring those I used to think of as my family to justice."

"Your Father and brother you mean?"

"They won't be harmed they'll be put away for good in a cell though."

"Whoever you claimed came to your rescue. Has been manipulating you or has been manipulated themselves." She was pacing around Tam now. "That's not true at all. Your former allies will be interrogated for information and killed when they are of no feather use."

"I don't know what your brother told you before he disappeared. But as much as I want to believe your brother was a good person. The Resistance are known for being a bunch of spies and terrorists. My mentor has explained everything to me. The First Order wants peace through an absolute order."

"Kid I don't know what else I can say to get through to you." Captain was standing still in front of Tam now. With a shake of her head, she added. "You can believe whatever you want. I only hope that the Force will guide you back to those who truly love you." Her eyes were filled with sadness in the last few words. Before looking straight into Tam's eyes and speaking with a sense of authority. "I'm not the first teacher you've received and I don't intend to be the last. There are moisture farmers all over Tatooine. There are also Tusken Raiders and Krayt Dragons out here. Let's see if the Force wants you alive or dead." Captains dark voice had returned speaking the last sentence. Before Tam could react all, she saw was the barrel of a blaster then darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

Low growling could be heard as her vision faded in and out. Feeling her legs dragged on the warm sand Tam flew that was it. The pressure of her shoulders told her she was up in the air. Wasn't she? No, that couldn't be it because why else would her feet drag on the ground? She could see the orange color of the ground get a little darker. Then her aching body was rested on something soft allowing Tam to drift out of consciousness once more. When she awoke her stomach felt queasy as her eyes adjusted to her surroundings. Tam stood on her feet only to fall out from under them a few moments later. Tired and sore muscles she slammed her fist into soft sand around her. She allowed herself to be tricked again.

Tam examined what was around here. Not much to see here and the only reason for the bit of shade was because of a being the new location with large boulders stuck in walls overhead. Far down from where she was earlier Tam noted looking up above her. Had Captain picked this spot and just dropped her here? She looked around again her bag was gone and the beautiful scarf had some holes in it. Laying there in a heap of a mess one could only wonder how it was still together. Crawling over to the scarf she put it around her neck allowing it to fall. Settling on her shoulders. Tam dusted off her mane having sand tumbling down her into her clothing. Tam rolled her eyes. Could this day possibly get any worse? She slowly stood up dusting herself off and shook out her shirt and Jacket.

She could move to go forward but the pain in her legs made it barley so. Tam clenched her fist in frustration. When she made it back to Mos Eisley that happy-go-lucky brat would get it. Creek… creek a soft sound came from behind Tam at that very moment. Making her come to a sudden halt. Creek… Creek Tam looked to her left then to her right the sound seemed to bounce off the canyon walls. Creek… Then a sudden hissing sound burst from behind her. All she saw was an open month before Tam was lifted off of the ground. Violently tossed though the air her nerves screamed in agony as she slammed hard on the rock wall.

Tam stood up again on shaky knees getting to her feet. Now she felt lightheaded trying to focus in on her surroundings. Vision fading in and out caching a blur of what looked like an eggshell. There was no shade for her attacker to hide in so where was it? She heard the thumping of movement then what looked like an end of a tail. Scratching from a few feet away and then silence. Whatever must have just hatched it wasted no time in seeing Tam as a meal for the day. The second possibility could be that she was just invading its territory unintentionally. She looked down as the ground trembled under her feet her foe bursting out from underground. A loud roar followed as she was sent flying at high speeds before being smacked away by its tail.

Rolling on the ground before being stopped by the rock wall. Tam could taste wetness in her mouth coughing she saw spatters of blood hit the ground. Still didn't get a good look at her opponent. What did it matter anyway? The roar sounded like that of bells crossed over with a haunting scream. Let's not forget the fact that it was tossing her around like a tooka doll. Captains words played loud and clear in her head.

"Let's see if the Force wants you alive or dead."

"You were right Captain the Force wants me dead." Tam thought sadly as she lay there on the warm ground. She was about to die and it was all because of Captain. A woman who wanted to test and see what the Force itself thought of Tam. Maybe this was the only way to prove that if she lived through this. Tam would do right by the Order and if she died well, maybe failing Tierney wouldn't be such a bad thing. She dizzily and carefully rose to her feet once more. Looking up at the wall behind her she turned towards it. Grabbing on to the two nearest rocks she began to climb. Barley starting on it when another even louder roar came from the other side of the canyon wall. Catching her attention making Tam be still.

Burrowing upwards from the ground below was a brown colored dragon creature. So that was a Krayt Dragon now seeing her enemy for the first time. Also explains how it could move so fast and attack so swiftly. The creature wasn't even looking for her at this moment. It roared in the opposite direction to where the much louder chime cry came from. One parent was coming and if she was spotted Tam would be dead for sure. The baby dragon let out another one of its screeches. After a few moments though there was no response. She didn't dare move for fear of making another sound and being targeting again. Another ring of a sound came again and for the second time. No response. Tam shut her eyes trying to adjust to the bright light of the twin suns. She couldn't see anything in the direction she was facing.

Keeping her focused on the ground now. A droid and two humans burst in her line of sight towards the dragon. Blasters at the ready and just started shooting with no hesitation. The beast yelled in pain as it recoiled backward. When it regained its footing, the animal made a lunge at the woman. She just kept firing no fear in her eyes. Her partner stood next to her also repeating the same action. Then the team halted turning tail and running. Skidding to a halt as the mech flew passed its owners. Flapping a set of four insect-like wings.

Tam rubbed at her eyes for a moment. "How can an astromech be given the ability to fly?" She thought not believing what she was seeing. She was too injured and wasn't seeing straight. The droid was just on top of the beast's head now that was all. Expect that it wasn't this was no illusion. The BB unit paused right in front of the beast as if to taunt it. The foe snapped its jaws at the mech as it jumped forward to the left and then right. Smooth flying for a doid outside of a starship. The dragon repeated its forward attack it slammed right into the wall and crossed from Tam.

It shook off the dirt and rocks that had fallen on it when colliding. Though it was most likely from the pain of the collision than anything else. The unite wasted no time beating its four wings fast, so that particles formed a cloud. Just around, then above and below so that the two combatants dissipated from view. All that could be heard were the howls of the creature then nothing. The astromech called over to its two owners who still had their blasters raised as a precaution. The droid beeped again its claw out of its socket pointing right at her.

"Heorhiy." The woman called over to her partner. "Someone's injured having fallen down here. Good work Rhiannon." Said the woman to her droid.

Tam slowly stepped down from the rock wall as the droid landed right in front of her. The multi-colored body had made her give a weak chuckle. There was something truly off about this droid. Four attains two at the very top yellow and white. Grey colored ones that were located a few inches below the top ones. Several warm colors in a pattern above the main eye two small scanners next to that. The body was a light color and had three flame patterns. The bug wings were brown with what looked like gold arrows pointed downward. Tam sucked in a deep breath as her head now spinning as the shadows took hold.


	5. Chapter 5

"Attack… by… Dra…" Said a voice. Difficult to hear and unable to see who was speaking.

"Must've… to… Fall… in location…" Another voice said. Tam strained to hear the words being spoken more clearly. Only to find that her mind had other ideas as she slipped into darkness.

She awoke again and this time Tam could open her eyes to see everything. The bright lights on the ceiling wall to the various monitors she was hooked up too. The room smelled of an unusual cleaning solution like most med stations did. She felt the warmth under the heavy blankets and best of all no more pain. The dragon was gone as well dead like it deserved. "Good radiances." Tam thought to herself. Her thoughts were interrupted by a beeping sound. She looked down over the edge of the bed to see it was the droid. The one that had outdone her attacker in a cloud of dust. It was now looking at her as it leaped up in surprise. Flew out of the room continuing to beep in excitement.

Shadows appeared on the wall just outside her room. Moving closer until the faces appeared reviling the couple she had seen earlier. Just outside the doorway, the woman said: "We were lucky to have found you when we did." There was a worrying sound to her voice as she looked to her partner.

"Any sooner and you would have been…" The male rubbed the back of his head nervously. As if he couldn't find the right words to describe the situation. "Well, you know." Tam nodded slowly comprehended what he was saying. Unable to trust her voice as her whole neck feel numb from what could only be pain killers. The end of the hospital bed shifted as the droid came to greet her. A flap of its wings and a few beeps of excitement for a total stranger. Glad that this person it didn't even know was alive. She had been wrong about one thing the Force itself wanted her around. How long was that going to last if any more people found out she was First Order? Granted it was the outfit she had that gave her away but still. Best not to tell anyone and be like Kaz secretive.

"If he can get away with being a spy for the Resistance. Then I can do the same for the First Order. If it means completing my mission, then so be it." Tam thought fiercely not taking her eyes off of the BB unit.

"This is my husband Heorhiy." Said the woman putting a hand to her husbands' shoulder. The two were standing in front of her bed only a few inches away. "I'm Jarina and the little moonbeam at the foot of your bed is Rhiannon our astromech." She spoke of the droid with a grin. As if Rhiannon was just the cutest and most wonderful droid Jarina had ever laid eyes on. Rhiannon gave chirps of excitement and glee. Dome head spinning around several times while beating its wings frantically in place. Rhiannon's head finally stopped in place to focus on Tam again and wings were still now. Proceeding with beeps communicating with Tam. Encouraging her to speak.

"T-Tam" She responded rubbing at her numb throat with one hand. "W-where am I?" Tam crocked out.

"You're at Mos Eisley med center Tam." Heorhiy looked at the monitors with a blank expression. Then back to Tam. "Those Krayt Dragon hatchlings are only slightly bigger than someone about your size. You were lucky to have walked away with just some bruises or at least I'd say that but like I mentioned earlier." Heorhiy took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Tam felt her muscles tighten fearing the worst now was she going to be immobile for life? "You suffered from some internal bleeding the doctor has made a note of the fact that you're very lucky to be alive."

"Most people don't survive attacks from Krayt Dragons," Jarina said looking to her husband with a slim expression. "We were so fortunate to spot the parent along the way."

Heorhiy put his hands on his hips and puffed out his chest as if to look intimidating. "Yes that much is true we retrieved the treasure and saved a princess." He said in a cheery manner. This got a chuckle from his wife and excited beeps with more quick wing beats from his droid. Tam couldn't help but blush. It was a good thing her occupation was that of a tie fighter pilot and not a princess. Otherwise, this joke might have been seen as a little offensive giving the situation. Tam understood that this family was making the best out of the situation, this was a victory for the trio. Saving her life and getting their treasure whatever that was. This was a superb day for these folks.

Tam could only guess that saving strangers was a rarity for them. Tam monitored the clothing they were dressed in. Very similar to what Captain had worn the only difference is the fabric looked more expensive. They appeared to be made of silk material with the way it shined as the light from overhead bounced off. Maybe the family were from Hosnian Prime and moved to this world for a fresh start? This was how she had been described when trying on her clothing. "You look like a princess who has come to Tatooine for a fresh start." The shop keepers' words entered her mind. Now those clothes were gone too having been replaced by a gown she now had on.

"Oh, yes we have your clothes Tam," Jarina said calmly as not to startle Tam as she looked at the gown from under her sheets. Letting the blankets drop on her lap. "While you were out for a few days recovering. I restored the beautiful set to its former glory. The doctor has told us you should be fine to come home in a day or two. So, we'll bring your clothing to you then." Why were they talking to Tam like she was a child? So welcoming to a total stranger that they had saved the life of but didn't even know. She was the one that owned the trio her gratitude. Not the other way around and yet they spoke to her as if the couple had known Tam for years.

"Well it's getting late we'd better let you go," Heorhiy said sounding very upbeat.

"Twin suns dear give her the thing we found." Jarina she said in surprise as if something was about to jump out at her.

"What thing?" Heorhiy said looking to his wife for a moment as if the answer was written on her face. She tilted her head towards Tam for a second.

"Oh, right?" He breathed rummaging through his satchel pulling out a grey colored object. She saw as he handed it to her It was a holo-recorder. "Found this under a large boulder must've slipped out of your jacket pocket in your encounter with the beast."

"Come Rhiannon it's time to go." Rhiannon let out some beeps saying goodbye to Tam before fluttering off the edge of the bed. "You know she didn't take her eyes off you for even a moment," Jarina said turning her head away for a moment thinking. "First time she's done this with a newcomer. She usually stands next to one of us as were speaking with others." After a few moments, she added, "We'll see you tomorrow Tam." She responded with a nod not trusting her thin-sounding voice. As the trio headed out shutting the door behind them.

Tam had been placed in a one-person room. She noticed looking around again to make sure it was clear. No one looking from within the window either. She flicked on the recording as a holo image of Captain appeared. "If you're listing to this it means that the Force wanted you alive." Tam garbed the surrounding blankets tightly to keep herself from screaming. How dare she talk about the Force wanting her alive as if Captain herself had nothing to do with it? "Since you're still here I'll give you a little clue about the past. Some time ago the empire or even the rebels had something that caused persecution of the masses." Before the holo disappeared from view she added. "Let's say that sometimes sacred blessing count for nothing."


End file.
